Destruction and Memory
by Tsukiko Rain
Summary: Phantasy Star Online. Based on the game's story. There's the beginning, some of the middle, and the end written. Read notes in Ch 1.
1. 1 01 Day Dawns

Before we get down to business... This fic was originally posted on phantasyoftears.tk . HOWEVER, I will note that this IS my fanfiction. I AM the one and only super admin of doom, also known as Kanashimi, on that site, so don't accuse me of plagiarism or anything of that nature. Now that that's out of the way...

While I do own my characters with their basic features and personalities, the character and costume design do not belong to me. The basic plot that this follows (which is somewhat close to the game) is not mine, though the smaller details are. I hope that's clear enough...

Note that my characters are NOT all that are included. Mine are Kanashimi, Allan, Xiao, and Soma. Kentanna and Gadget belong to my brother. Icewarlord belongs to my friend, who (on PhoTe) goes by Icewarlord (duh). Knuckles is the character of my brother's friend Sean. I hope I didn't forget anyone...

Oh, and the chapter names come from the song titles in the game. Those aren't mine, either.

IMPORTANT BEYOND WORDS!

I'm working on this in an odd way, dealing with chapters somewhat randomly. As a result, I have the beginning and the end written.

PAY ATTENTION TO THE NUMBER NEXT TO THE CHAPTER NAME!

If you don't want to spoil the ending, then DON'T look at the later chapters. It's that simple. If you don't care, then go ahead. It's up to you.

Another note... No, I didn't modify the name of Allen from Xenosaga to get Allan. I modified the name of my cousin Alan, who lives in England. The character acts nothing like my cousin, though. XDXDXD

Also, parts of this story were written more than a year ago, so the quality from the older to the newer chapters may vary. Even though this was written for a fansite, I do explain some random stuff (like explaining a little of the technology, the process to becoming a Hunter) because it isn't really gone over in detail in the game and I felt like giving some sort of basic explanation. I also make assumptions as to the state of society. The explanation of the HuRaFo stuff was because I have friends who read that fic who have never so much as touched PSO. Believe me, I don't think you're stupid or anything.

When this fic was pasted into a Tripod text box, most of my apostrophes and quotation marks were removed. They may or may not still be missing in some cases. I've reread it, but I have a tendancy to miss things.

1.01 indicates that it's the first segment (01) of the Episode 1 group (1), Destruction. So 2.04 would be the fourth chapter of the Episode 2 group, Memory. Get it? Destruction and Memory are by no means standalone, however. If they were, I'd have made them two different fictions. So don't expect to be able to read Memory without ruining Destruction.

...I think that's enough notes. If you didn't bother reading them, and have skimmed down to here, GO BACK UP AND READ.

Anyway... On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.01 Day Dawns**

Kanashimi held her Mag in the palm of her hand. It was a small robotic companion that would help to protect her. Many thought little of this technology (took it for granted), but Kanashimi thought them quite fascinating. She let it go and it floated behind her left shoulder calmly. This one was just a baby; they were supposed to evolve as they were fed.

The term fed in this case is used quite loosely. Mags are given items to help them evolve. They become stronger that way, and more able to protect the one they accompany.  
Kanashimi was finally a Force. She smiled.

There were three categorizations of hunters. Each had their own regulation of training before success, each had their own tradition, and each had their own specialties. One aspiring to be a hunter would have to choose their specialty before beginning.

The three categorizations were divided further by race: the first two letters of the categorization was the class name, the rest race. The three classes were Hunters (Hu, in beginning), the second was the Ranger class (Ra), and the third was the Forces (Fo). The races were three: the humans (-mar for males, -marl for females), the Newmans (-newm for males, -newearl for females), and the androids (-cast for male models, -caseal for female models). For example, a Humar is a human male Hunter. Androids can restore their strength slowly and on their own, should they be injured, so their lack of magic is covered by this ability. Newmans can restore their magic ability in a spiritual manner, but even they do not know how it works. The only restriction for race vs. class was that androids could not be allowed to pursue a career as a Force, because androids cannot use magic.

A Hunter's specialty is close-range combat. They get hurt a bit more often because they have to be closer to the enemy to attack. They can, however, kill enemies much faster than a Ranger or Force can without magic.

A Ranger's specialty is a distance attack. They are very proficient with guns. It takes them a little longer to kill an enemy, but they dont get hurt so much in the process, and their aim is deadly.

A Force is adept with magic. Magic is stronger than any other attack, but it takes longer to learn and use than swinging a blade or firing a gun. It can also only be used a certain amount before the user tires. Forces can kill enemies quite quickly, but they get hurt far easier if they dont keep their distance. This class can cast magic far faster than the others, but they attack slowly.

Kanashimi's mother had been a Force, so she had been set on this since she was small.

"Kanashimi?"

She looked up, surprised. She hadn't expected anyone to disturb her. Her door was pushed open a little. Despite the widespread use of automatic doors, a lot of the residential buildings still had the manual ones in the homes.

Kanashimi sighed as Allan looked into the room.

"When did you get here?" she asked. Kanashimi had met Allan shortly after moving onto Pioneer 2. They had become best friends almost immediately. He was two years older then she, but they got along well and still each enjoyed the company of the other.

"Just a minute ago. I was wondering how you were doing," he walked into the room and closed the door. "A new Fomarl for the world to see, eh?" he smiled.

"You know full well that it was just as easy for you to become a Force as it was for me," Kanashimi countered defensively.

"Right," Allan joked as he joined her sitting on the bed.

Allan had begun to train as a Force before Kanashimi had, but whenever he returned from his supervisor he taught everything he learned to his friend. She had learned that way, though apprentices are not really meant to be supervisors themselves.

Shortly after Allan had learned his last lesson and taught it to her, Kanashimi had gone to her mother to be her tester for becoming a Force.

The woman had tested the girl, expecting nothing. But Kanashimi had done everything. She passed the test without, to her mother's knowledge, any real training. Allan had been scolded for the incident, but there was no fixing everything that Kanashimi had learned. She was twelve now, it was a year later, and had passed the subsequent test of standards set by her father (she never had the opportunity to meet him, but his standards remained), since her mother still hadn't believed that Allan could have taught such a thing. But there it was, and they had both been made official Forces just a few days ago.

Allan was, for the first time, dressed in the clothing of a Fomar. He seemed to notice Kanashimi glancing at the outfit.

"Well, its the uniform. If you dont approve of it, then I suppose I have to point out my problems with yours," he tugged playfully at the white braid of her hair in the back.

"Hey!"

"This, for example, is really unusual for you," he laughed. "As is the dress."

Kanashimi pulled away so he couldnt reach the braid anymore. "Its better than one of those stupid hats!" she argued. "And I do hate the dress! But the uniform comes with the job. I wanted to be one..."

She turned her gaze to the ground.

"Hey," he looked apologetic. "Sorry, all right? I didnt mean to make fun of you."

She shot him an angry glance.

"Okay, so I did. But I didnt think it'd matter much. You look all right in a dress."

"It's okay..."

Truth be told, she shouldnt have minded, but she was beginning to be a bit self-conscious lately. Probably just the whole teenage phase trying to grow in...

There was a pause. Silence.

"Aha!"

The silence was broken by a yell of success.

"I got it! I got it I got it! Haha!"

Gadget regained his sight suddenly and stared straight ahead. Pacing in front of him was what looked like an eccentric Fonewm. He looked like a scientist he had heard of once, and probably was: Dr. Montague.

"Well then, now that Ive got you working in good condition, I suppose you want to know whats happened, hm? Heh. Of course you do."

He seemed intent on not allowing Gadget a word in edgewise.

"You were supposed to be put on Pioneer 1, were you not? Heh. Well, this wonderful ship here is Pioneer 2. No, dont ask me what went wrong, because I dont know. Not at all. All I know is that I was told to activate you, um..." he glanced down at the sheet in front of him, "X-08225, is it? Gadget. Well, Gadget, I was told to activate you. But now, I find that youre taking up my workspace. You'll be acquainted with the area soon enough. Just please dont tell anyone my place of work. There are quite a few people who want to vandalize the place, I'm sure. Off you go."

Montague stopped talking (for once) and turned over to what looked like another project. It appeared to be a primitive android.

Gadget stepped from the platform on which he had previously stood and looked around. The place was definitely a lab...

He began to leave.

"Thank you," he called back.

"Oh!" (Apparently the eccentric had a little more commentary to make) "Your things, they're in the check room. They were put there a while ago, I believe. Now," he pointed to the door, "Leave."

Gadget walked out quickly. The man was a bit frightening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right! Please review, if you have the time. Definitely not the best thing that's come out of my head, but whatever.


	2. 1 02 Pioneer 2

Part Two! Make sure you've read everything in the notes preceding 1.01.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.02 Pioneer 2**

The Hunter area of Pioneer 2 was a bright place, lit by the lights of the stores and hospital and guild. The guild should prove to be most helpful...  
First, however, Gadget went to the check room. Unfortunately, there was a line to wait in. The place was quite busy for now, it seemed.

In front of him was an odd-looking man with white hair in a ponytail and a white Hunters uniform. He seemed to be withdrawing a large sword.

"Thats the Last Survivor, isnt it? Its a decent weapon..."

The man turned around and looked Gadget over. "Yes," he responded. "Racast, right? Good to meet you. What are you called?"

"X-08225."

He shook his head. "Not your model number."

"Gadget."

"Ah, Gadget. I am the Icewarlord."

Gadget was confused. "An Icewarlord?"

"No. THE Icewarlord."

"Next?" The attendant at the counter called out.

Icewarlord laughed. "Looks like you must be going. Hope to meet you again, then. You know your way around swords, after all..." He waved his hand slightly as he walked off toward the teleport for Ragol.

After a short ID check, Gadget obtained his standard items issued to him on his first activation. They had been transferred to Pioneer 2, apparently.

His effects included a rifle (all rifles at this point in time shot photon bullets of which there was an infinite supply), and a stack of usable items, which he would sort later.

He began to walk toward the transporter to Ragol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't imagine what possessed me to make it this short, so long ago... I feel like I'm looking back on my past self while I'm rereading this. XD


	3. 1 03 Codes of silence

Look back on the notes in 1.01 if you didn't read them yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.03 Codes of silence**

"Where is it again?"

Allan laughed. "You're really forgetful, arent you? The Principal's office is just over there. I called before, so he'll be expecting us."

"Why do we have to go see him, anyway? If we just go to Ragol it'll save us a lot of talk."

"Now I know why no one likes you," Allan said quietly, but sarcastically.

"What! Why!" 

"Too many bad excuses," Allan teased.

"So what? Well," she tried hard to create a comeback, "The only people who ever seemed to appreciate you were cheerleaders. Weird people."

"At least I know I'm popular."

"And I'm not?" Kanashimi was angry, but she couldnt help smiling. She shook her head. "Never mind..."

"It's this warp, here."

"Hm..." Kanashimi hesitated.

"Dont tell me you've never used a warp before! After all this time on Pioneer 2?" Allan sighed. "It's easy."

Kanashimi allowed Allan to lead her onto the warp.

"Now, all you have to do is put your feet in the circle here, and..."

Kanashimi moved her feet around a bit.

"No, here." Allan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back a bit.

Kanashimi fell backwards and landed out on the other side of the warp.

"Ow..."

"Sorry..." Allan walked calmly off of the platform. "I didnt mean to push you so hard. But look."

Kanashimi looked behind her to the faces of a lot of confused secretaries and scientists. This is the Principal's office.

"Um... oops?"

A lot of the people sighed and continued what they had been doing previously. Kanashimi stood and followed Allan to the desk of Principal Tyrell.

"You are Forces Kanashimi and Allan, correct?"

Both nodded.

"And you have been told about the condition of Ragol?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," The principal sat back in his chair. "Then I dont really have anything to explain, do I?"

Allan shook his head. The Principal looked to Kanashimi.

"And you?"  
_  
To tell the truth..._

"No, sir," she lied.

Allan looked at her oddly.

"Well, then, please begin your investigation. You are dismissed."

Kanashimi stepped onto the warp (yes, she got it right this time) and was transported back to the city of Pioneer 2.

"What went on back there?" Allan asked.

Kanashimi said she didnt know.

"If you had a question, you should've asked it. He would have answered."

"No... I dont think he was the appropriate person to ask..." She was a bit reserved now, in hard contrast to her attitude before seeing him. Something had begun to bother her since stepping through that warp...

Maybe I shouldnt have become a Force... I dont know if I can live with the death surrounding the job...

Suddenly, she was pushed backward slightly as something ran at her.

"Nene-chan!"

She looked down at a small, pink-haired child buried in her stomach.

"Xiao, do you really have to squeeze that hard whenever you see me?"

"Oh, sorry..." The girl looked up. She was a Fonewearl in training. She wore the uniform but was not permitted the name of Hunter until she took the test. If anyone thought she was a Hunter, rules said that she had to correct them immediately. Xiao didnt always follow the rules, however.

In truth, Kanashimi was half Newman, and Xiao was her little cousin, but they werent allowed to say that to anyone. Not even Allan, despite how much Kanashimi trusted him. Society still wasn't completely accepting of Newman quite yet, let alone relationships between the two groups.

"Nene-chan..." the girl whined. "I wanna go with you. I wanna see Ragol."

"You're in training," Kanashimi said quietly. "You aren't allowed on Ragol yet."

"I would if you were my supervisor. Now you can be, right? You're allowed!" Xiao let go of Kanashimi and took a begging posture. "Please, Nene-chan?"

"Xiao... you're only six... and you've already got a supervisor."

"I asked him yesterday. He said it was okay because I get on his nerves anyway. He says I get in the way of his work and that he's only being my supervisor because Mommy asked him to. Elenor tries to comfort me but it doesn't work well 'cause he just calls her over to help him with his project again. Then I get left alone until he gets frustrated and teaches me a new spell."

Kanashimi sighed. She didnt know what to say, so she turned to Allan.

Allan saw the glance and began to speak quietly to Xiao.

Xiao put her hand to her mouth and began to laugh. "Okay!" she exclaimed, running off.

Kanashimi was confused. "What did you tell her?"

"That I'd talk to you later about it and maybe you'd do this for her."  
_  
This was suspicious. It had to have been more than that to make Xiao laugh..._

"I hope you didnt tell her to sneak off down to Ragol or that I'd be her supervisor."

Allan was silent.

"You didn't... you did both?"

"She adores you! She really wants you to; she's been begging for weeks," Allan smiled. "She calls you Nene-chan."

"Shut up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XDXDXD I love this chapter. "Nene-chaaaaaaaaan!" XDXDXD  
Kana's middle name is Nene.


	4. 1 04 Mother earth of dishonesty Pt 1

Read the stuff in 1.01

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.04 Mother earth of dishonesty (Part 1)**

Gadget looked around. The forest was lush and green, scattered with brush and weeds.

He began to walk forwards cautiously. According to the reports, the animals here on Ragol had become violent. There was need for caution.

"Hm?" There was a low growl coming from the bushes to his left. He turned in that direction and stood at ready. Suddenly, a wolf-like creature (the reports called it a savage wolf) jumped out at him from the brush.

He shot it quickly, enough to interrupt its leap at him. It should have died from a shot like that, or at least run, but instead had this fierce determination to rid the place of his presence.

Gadget fired again, this time hitting the beast's shoulder, but it still kept coming. Standing back, he took careful aim and fired.

The beast fell, a hole still giving off a little smoke just between the eyes. His Ranger training early on had done him good for accuracy.

He continued on, even more carefully than before, and came shortly to a small clearing.

Gadget turned around quickly. He had thought he heard something, but there was nothing there now.

There! There it was again. He turned a second time, but saw only a slight distortion that disappeared quickly.

Maybe something was malfunctioning

Gadget was proven wrong when he was knocked down from the side. Shortly after standing, a spiral of flames circled around a spot on the ground and knocked him over again.

Gadget turned toward the exit of the clearing. Someone stood there quietly, aiming...

The person fired and hit an invisible object in the center of the flames. The cloaking for the security robot was shattered, and both began to fire. It didnt take long for the robot to fall.

The mysterious Ramar walked over to Gadget.

"We dont see Sinow Spigell around here too often."

"Sinow Spigell? That is what you called it, right?"

The man nodded. "Thats the code name for the project that became the unit, yes." He laughed a little. "I apologize, I've been a bit rude. My name is Kentanna."

"Gadget. Good to meet you."

Kentanna looked around cautiously. "Beware, we are surrounded."

Gadget followed his glance to the advancing shadows of the forest.

"Booma. Native. They were once kind and peaceful, trying to stay away from the Pioneer staff, but in recent times they have become very violent."

"You know a lot about the wildlife, dont you?"

They didnt hesitate to begin firing. Kentanna seemed able to kill the creatures almost immediately. Gadget glanced at the gun. It was a sniper, by the look of things. A much better gun than his rifle... It took Gadget a few hits to remove each Booma.

Gadget began to walk to the other side of the meadow, but Kentanna shook his head. "Thats the way I came," he said. "It's off the side here. Follow me."

Gadget didn't argue at all. There was a warp nearby.

"What was the purpose of this?" he asked Kentanna.

"It transported people from here, where data was collected, to the central dome."

They both stepped through the warp, and appeared in an area where it was raining heavily.

"You can see the central dome from here," Kentanna said quietly, pointing.

Suddenly, an ear-shattering scream echoed through the forest. They couldn't quite make out the words, but it was obviously someone yelling.

Without words, Kentanna and Gadget both progessed in that direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meow.


	5. 1 05 Mother earth of dishonesty Pt 2

Read the stuff in 1.01.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.05 Mother earth of dishonesty (Part 2)**

"What was that?" Kanashimi turned to Allan.

Xiao had grabbed hold of Kanashimi's hand.

Allan shrugged. "Sounded like a yell..."

"Nene-chaaaaaaan... I hope it's not another monster coming here... I don't like the rain... I don't like the monsters, either..."

Kanashimi shook her head. "No. Sounded like someone yelling. I think we should go over there... I dont want to do nothing if someone's in trouble."

"Nene-chan..."

Kanashimi turned. Xiao was looking upward at the sky.

"Ne..."

Kanashimi looked up, as well. She reached blindly for Allan's arm but all she found was his shoulder. She grabbed that and turned him around.

"What in the...?"

It was a big bag looking item. A nest... a nest of some sort. It was being lowered to the ground by small bugs.

"Use Zonde, Xiao," Kanashimi whispered quickly. "Zonde on the small ones. Allan and I will take care of the nest, all right?"

Xiao nodded and held her rod out in front of her, preparing to use magic. She did, however, still look a little frightened of the situation.

"Go on," Kanashimi encouraged her quietly.

Xiao concentrated with difficulty. She'd done this only a few times before; most of the others in this forest were weak to Foie, like the nest probably was.

She turned her rod quickly to the right about thirty degrees and sparks shone out around her. One such spark reached out and touched one of the bugs (the reports called them Mothmant). It fell quickly to the ground, landing in a heap.

One side of the nest fell for a moment, but the Monest (as the nest was called) shook for a moment and stalled. Another Mothmant replaced the one lost.

"Wait until it lands."

It began to descend again, but only a few more feet until it hit the ground. Kanashimi stepped back.

"Not afraid, are you?" Allan teased.

"Just more cautious than you."

"I find that a bit hard to believe..." he turned back to the Monest, which now had taken its place on the forest floor.

Kanashimi and Allan immediately began to use effective Foie techniques. Xiao hesitated a moment, but began her technique again and struck down Mothmant after Mothmant.

The nest fell to its side; one of the supports for it had been burned through. It continued to replace the Mothmant lost.

Allan began to create another Foie, but Kanashimi stopped him.

"Stand back," she instructed Xiao.

Stepping back herself, Kanashimi held her rod out in front of her, much like Xiao had when she cast Zonde, but turned it horizontally to the left, and thrust it forward toward the Monest.

There was a high-pitched noise, followed by a small explosion from inside the nest. This one tired her more than the Foie had. This was Rafoie: a much stronger technique. The Monest was gone, as were the surrounding Mothmant.

"You shouldn't have tried that so early..." Allan said quietly as Kanashimi stalled to rest herself.

"It was my choice," she responded. "In any case, we can move on now."

She began to walk for the barely worn path.

"Oh..."

In front of them was a small warp panel. It was about a fifth the size of the one that led to the Principal's office. Made for one person at a time, it seemed. It was the second they had come across down here... Kanashimi walked confidently onto the panel and was moved to a walkway around the central dome. The dome itself was an imposing building, with few distinct features at all. But it looked abandoned, somehow. It wasnt surprising.

"A warp to the dome? Convenient, isnt it?" she addressed the others.

A short distance away, they could hear distinct sobbing.

"I'm too short to die!" the voice yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man sobbed endlessly, even though, as he crouched, the fist of the Hildebear simply passed over his head.

"Hm, a Hildebear. This one's not so easy to take down. It has more armor and endurance than most of the others."

Gadget looked over at his companion, wondering what to do.

"But we should try to take care of this quickly, for his sake," he said quietly, indicating the cowering man who had not seemed to notice them as of yet. "Best not hit the head," he continued, "or it may rampage. The rest of its a pretty large target; you wont miss."

Gadget lifted his rifle to aim. It put most of its body into the punches, so the beast moved frequently. He fired one shot.  
The Hildebear recoiled after it was hit in the arm. Its attention turned to Kentanna and Gadget.

"That's not good... This ones a little less single-minded than others that I've faced. But we shouldn't have expected it to die in peace."

Kentanna lifted his sniper and began to assist Gadget in the assault of the creature.

The Hildebear cried out loudly, but seemingly not due to pain.

Kentanna glanced upward. "We'd best move."

Gadget didn't ask questions, and it was best so. A second Hildebear jumped down from atop the central dome.

It had called for help.

"We cant take two at once," Kentanna said. He continued to fire at them both. "How about some help?" he called over to the now safe (but still cowering) man.

He looked up cautiously, but seemed to barely recognize what had been asked of him. After a moment or two, he picked up the handgun that had been tossed aside and fired at the Hildebears.

After a few minutes, the first Hildebear was down, but the three found themselves cornered.

Suddenly, there was a flash of a spark from behind the Hildebear remaining, and a bolt reached from the sky. The Hildebear screamed, and turned its attention to behind.

Three Forces began to assail the beast with a barrage of Zonde techniques.

"Nows our chance," Kentanna said quietly to the others. He directed them to fire.

The Hildebear fell before it had an opportunity to reach the Forces.

The formerly cowering man collapsed onto his knees.

"Thank you..." he sighed. "First the Boomas, then the Rappys, and then, well, that," he pointed to the corpse of the Hildebear.

"Thank you for your assistance. I am called Gadget. This is Kentanna."

Kentanna nodded.

"I'm Xiao," the small, pink-haired Force child said happily. "It's good to meet you!"

One of the other Forces looked at her oddly.

"Oh fine. This is my supervisor, Nene-chan."

"My name is Kanashimi. Nene is my middle name; the girl calls me that for fun."

"Supervisor?" Kentanna asked. "You're not even a Force yet?"

Xiao shook her head. "Not yet... but Nene-chan said she'd take me down here because she took over my supervision. Montague said I got in his way."

"Montague?"

Xiao nodded.

"Actually," Kanashimi said quietly, "It was Allan who decided that I would supervise Xiao, and it was he who allowed her down here."

Allan smiled and shook his head. "Sorry..."

"I'm Knuckles," the other man introduced himself. "Knuckles Tyrell."

"The Principal's son?" Allan asked.

Knuckles nodded.

"Wow!" Xiao exclaimed. "For a grown-up youre not too taller than me!"

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "I'm not _that_ short!"

Kentanna turned to Gadget. "I could've sworn that he said 'I'm too short to die' as we walked up..."

"Well," Knuckles's face turned red, "I want to be taller before I die! My sister got the fame (and the height) while I'm here working my butt off looking for her."

"We should keep going... Into the dome... see?" Kanashimi indicated a warp near the balcony end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm too short to die!" XDXDXD


	6. 1 19 Cry, for IDOLA the holy

Hey! Due to my huge laziness, you probably just hit a huge time jump, since I haven't written any of the middle chapters yet! If you want to keep reading, be my guest. If you want to wait for the chapters in between, that's good too. Read or don't read. It's up to you. Don't say you haven't been warned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.19 Cry, for "IDOLA" the holy**

"He's moving again!" Soma yelled.

Dark Falz turned quickly around, forfeiting the bulb of its form for a sleeker image. The two arms now formed the head, and two ribbon-like extensions floated down on either side.

The floor began to change as well, parts of it disappearing altogether.

Kentanna noted these changes. "Get to the sides!"

They all proceeded as told, only moments before the central floor fell to Falz's floating form.

The outer ring that was left was almost completely transparent, save for some fog and designing. Words flowed freely through the air-- actual, visual words. A cavern of where the ground had once been hung ominously below them, threatening to swallow whomever should fall.

Gadget was the first to fire, leading the rangers into assault. Soma and Icewarlord abandoned their swords and resorted to simple level spells, which carried the most distance. Kanashimi and Allan used higher levels of the same, since their magic wasn't as limited as that of the hunters.

Falz floated calmly under the assault, making few movements at all before taking a reddish, crystal-like form of the same shape. Suddenly, the photon bullets stopped doing damage at all, though the magic continued working.

This, as one can easily imagine, put Gadget at a disadvantage.

Suddenly, the monster screamed, changed back to its standard colours, and floated high into the air. Even magic from the two forces didn't reach the height.

They all become spread out around the creature, along the near-transparent circle, in a loose link of hope.

Falz began to fire small energy balls that seemed to try and close in on Knuckles, but he was able to escape them by running as they passed outside the circle.

"That's _not _funny!" he exclaimed, turning to resume firing, though, with Falz's current altitude, none of the bullets hit.

A smooth liquid, the same colour as the creature, began to seep from small wounds that had been inflicted.

It screamed again.

Raising its arms into the air, arrows of light began to surround each of them.

"Brace yourselves! It's Grants!" Kanashimi warned.

Each of them fell, at least to their knees, but managed to push themselves up again.

But Kanashimi looked more hurt than the rest, and barely noticed Falz's drop back down to their altitude.

"Kanashimi!"

She looked up for a moment, to see Falz's head. Now, she knew what would likely happen. It couldn't... be stopped...

It reared back, almost graceful in its terror, and its 'ribbons' lashed out like whips, striking her down again.

There was a sharp pain all over, like death himself would make his victims feel... She screamed because of it. There was nothing in her appearance, though it hurt so badly on the inside.

She couldn't stand anymore.

"Kanashimi!" Allan stopped summoning onto Falz and ran toward her, almost tripping over his own robes as he did, but she wasn't moving.

Stopping at her side, he immediately cast Reverser to get her to stand. She still didn't move.

You can't revive someone who has not fainted.

You can't revive someone who is dead.

As soon as he realized this, he dropped his rod, and knelt next to his friend. He couldn't help but cry. Fourteen-year-olds can still cry over their friends without being embarrassed... right? Allan tried to reason with himself.

"Kanashimi... get up... please..."

Falz was cringing and screaming more and more often now; the assault was taking its toll.

"Keep at it-- he's almost gone!" Kentanna yelled over the beast's whines.

Falz tried to change again, and reached forward to touch Gadget with a ribbon, but suddenly stopped.

Screaming one final time, it began to fall into the crater, a glimmer of red light pulling from the body and leading to the sky.

They stood in the field again, still all in a circle.

Allan still knelt near Kanashimi's corpse.

"At least... after all our losses... my sister is avenged, right?" Knuckles whispered.

The others approached Kanashimi, now.

"Is she...?" Icewarlord asked.

Allan nodded his head slowly, his tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I'd known her for six years... she's... been my friend for that long..."

Soma knelt, too, and brushed a few strands of hair from the cooling face. He took a moment, looking almost as if he were to cry, himself, and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Allan..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanashimi..." she whispered. "At least... we both have some sort of peace... right?"

She smiled, as if hearing Kanashimi's faded thoughts, left over from life.

"I know that it wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

A red glimmer surrounded the woman as she faded away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHH! I JUST KILLED MY OWN MAIN CHARACTER! (It's not over) Bwehehehe...


	7. 1 20 Can still see the light

You've read all the stuff from 1.01, riiiight?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.20 Can still see the light**

_We laid Kanashimi's body in the flowers near the place Dark Falz appeared. Her mother wanted her there... but... so did I. At least there, her body will never disappear to the elements. I visit... sometimes, but other times I just can't find the strength to. I still can't believe she's dead... At least some souls can rest in peace, now... _

_Maybe Rico will find some peace, too. Knuckles is still upset, but at least he can live with his revenge. _

_I'm still sorry that Kanashimi never knew what a good friend she was... _

_I'm still sorry that I never told her anything. _

_I still feel guilty that I couldn't save her. _

_But at least the dawn will return, thanks to her. She saved us... but... I wish I could have her back... I'd give the world... _

_I stood there once, and I yelled at her for dying on me. I told her that I hadn't ever intended to let her die-- if only she could hear me rant now! I kept saying that if I could have helped... then maybe... _

_Kanashimi... just... come back... okay?_

I say that, but... I know she can't...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this is the end of Part1, Destruction! Part Two will be edited and up soon. It might even be before Part One even shows up on the site. XD  
In a minute, Part 2, Memory!


	8. 2 01 Silent Palace

On with Part 2! This one gets a bit strange, so bear with me if you don't understnd something. It'll be explained when more chapters are filled in.

ONLY READ THIS IF YOU DON'T MIND HAVING PART ONE SPOILED!

I've warned about this before. Because of the missing chapters, if you read this, you'll be faced with information from the first part. Each part is NOT standalone.

See all notes from 1.01

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.01 Silent Palace**

He still looked the same, Kanashimi noted. His light brown hair still hung over the headband he wore, since he had never thought to do anything with else. He wore the same outfit, though it was a larger size and a deeper blue. He tapped his foot slowly against the chair leg, the garb he wore being pulled with the foot as it moved. His face hung in a blank, but sad sort of stare in the general direction of the window.

It had been... what? Seven years?

_Why Allan would be here in this part of Pioneer 2 is beyond me_, she thought, taking another sip of her drink.

He's a Yellowboze... completely out of place in a cafe that has served as a center of Oran activities.

"He'll be picked on if he's not careful..." Kanashimi whispered.

Seven years ago, they had defeated Dark Falz. Seven years ago, they had left each other to try and begin again, with less at stake. _Icewarlord, Knuckles, Gadget, Kentanna, Soma, me..._ Kanashimi glanced back at Allan. _And him, too..._

If he noticed her now he'd probably laugh at the change. Kanashimi's body had filled out considerably, but not completely. She still wore the same design uniform that she had when she was twelve, and her hair still hung from her head in a braid tied up with a bow. Her hair had always been white, but now it was a duller shade of the same. Her eyes were an even brighter green. She blamed her Newman half for those features. Her mother's hair had been white naturally, unlike her father's colour, which had been due to age. She had never met her father, though.

By now it was Kanashimi's own look that was blank and unnoticing, staring at the floor between she and the window Allan had been looking through.

So therefore she didn't at first notice when he tried to catch her eye, until he took the chair opposite her instead.

"I didn't see you," he said quietly. "Aren't you..."

"I've been thinking, Allan..." Kanashimi said quietly.

Allan decided to discard some of his thoughts about Kanashimi being here. "You've changed some," he noted.

"Not too much."

"No," he shook his head. "You've grown up."

Kanashimi finished her drink. "So, why are you here? This is an Oran center- you know that."

Allan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have you still got your saber?"

She looked up into his blue eyes and examined them closely. He was hiding something from her...

"Why do you ask?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know why we're here?"

Kanashimi looked around her. There was a semicircular hall that served as a shop center around the corner to her left, she noticed. To her right stood a near-empty guild center. Across the passage in which she now stood was a warp to the 'Lab' (as the sign above indicated). Next to the shops stood a hospital stand, and down a nearby ramp was an observation deck as wide as the shop area, but far deeper. _But still, _she noted, _there is a Lab here..._

"This is a government sector. No, I don't know why we're here."

"There's an offer given by the lab here... They test hunters and assign them posts on Ragol to help... Because..."

"Is he not dead?"

Allan shook his head. "No... it's not that... We created this one..."

"This program to help research has been going on for more than a year, hasn't it? I never heard of them asking for a Hunter's help, though."

"I've been trying to see you all that time... but I couldn't... the new transmissions that the lab has received have greatly increased stress around."

_I've not had the inner strength to visit you, down there... _Allan's eyes narrowed.

Kanashimi smiled. "I'm not _that _hard to find... am I?"

Allan smiled softly and began to walk toward the warp. Pointing out their section IDs to the guard in the hall, they proceeded into the adjoining passage.

"No, you're not that hard to find."

"Then... why...?"

Allan cut her off. "It doesn't matter."

He gave her a short pitying look before stepping through the warp. Kanashimi watched him disappear, then sighed.

"If I could only tell him how terrible my dreams have been..." she whispered, stepping through to follow.

This new place was very... blue. The screens were always as a standard, but the lab's floor and flourescent lighting made it even more so. Ahead of them as they stepped forward into the middle of the room was a ramp that led upward into five ports. To their left was an orange door with a guard, and to their right was an identical blue door, also guarded.

Allan began to walk forward, and Kanashimi followed him up the ramp.

From this decreased distance, Kanashimi could more clearly see the ports. The first, on the far left, was not manned, and had a floating sphere of data readouts in the center. One would think it to be a model of Ragol, from a distance. This display was surrounded completely by input panels. The second, on the far right, was a standard port complete with scrolling screens, also unmanned. Just to the left of this was another, standard in make, that appeared as if it should have an operator, though didn't. Across from this was another with the same shape and design, but _was _manned by a lab assistant. His uniform was blue with lime green and white accents. Standing between the standard stations and straight across from the two was an access very similar to the others. This was the desk Allan walked toward.

"Thank you for coming," the woman behind the desk addressed them. "Forces Allan and..."

"Kanashimi," Allan took the duty of introducing his friend.

"I am Natasha Milarose, General Chief of Pioneer 2 Research Facilities. This is the first time you've been in this lab, correct?" She seemed to address Kanashimi more on this than Allan. He had probably seen her before about... whatever this was about.

Kanashimi nodded.

"This is the center of all Pioneer 2 research facilities," Dr. Milarose spoke proudly. "The incidents on Ragol, the mysterious underground ruins, and the ferocious lifeforms... You've been hunters all this time, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure you've experienced all of those things, so I don't need to elaborate," she smiled. "Here, we conduct research based on data collected by hunters. Then, we report our findings to the Administration. What we would like to discuss today is not a direct order from the Administration. It is simply a mission request from the lab to all available hunters, as you know already."

Kanashimi glanced at Allan.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Milarose asked.

She looked away from Allan and toward Dr. Milarose. "No ma'am... except that I _didn't _know. Allan said nothing."

She smiled. "I will explain briefly some things that _he _doesn't know either."

Kanashimi nodded.

"We discovered a new point on Ragol's surface from our own research. It all started with a communication we recently received from a man. This man was a high ranking official from Pioneer 1. But there's something that really bothers me... Based on the log we received while we were traveling, this man had passed away a few years ago on the surface of Ragol. So, we want to find out what happened to him."

"This doesn't seem like the type of thing you'd need a large group of hunters for..." Kanashimi noted.

"There is a high amount of risk. And this mission must remain a secret. In order for us to measure your abilities as hunters, you will need to go through a series of exams. An aide will assist you with further details on this exam."

"I have a feeling that you also want to make sure we have nothing to do with the Administration," Allan accused calmly.

"Maybe. But our motives should be of no concern to you."

Allan shrugged. "They _should _be our business, I believe. But I'll leave you to your secrets."

He stepped back and turned to the other manned post.

"Allan..." Kanashimi said quietly.

He shook his head.

"I will explain further about the hunter's exam," the aide spent no time with any introduction. "The exam will take place in a Virtual Reality system here in the lab. There are two VR fields in the hunter's exam: "Temple" and "Spaceship". These two fields are divided into three areas: Alpha, Beta, and Final. Once you finish Alpha, Beta, and Final, you will have cleared the course. After the first, you will return to the lab, and we will reset the field. Try not to waste too much time," he pointed down to the blue door. "To get to the field go down through the blue gate in the back. There's a teleporter through there."

Allan thanked the aide, and walked toward the blue door.

"Allan..."

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't we have asked who we would be looking for?"

Allan said nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ehhh? She's not dead? What the heck? XDXDXD


	9. 2 12 Abysmal ball :banquet:

Read all the stuff in 1.01

Another jump! Sorry. Only read this if you don't care or if I've been kind enough to fill in the rest of those darn chapters. XD

WARNING! If you read this chapter without the middle ones, there's more spoilers than if you just jumped around before. It's about as major as skipping from 1.04 to 2.01 and finding out that Kana DIED.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.12 Abysmal ball :banquet:**

"I... I can hear him..."

"Kanashimi...?"

"I can hear him, Allan... my father..."

If Gadget could look confused with that blank android stare, he probably would. "What do you mean... you can _hear _him?"

Kanashimi shook her head and put her hands to her ears. "He's trying to speak to me... I think... because I'm his blood? Only me? He's not the same, though, as I always imagined him to have been..."

"Wasn't Flowen a Pionner 1 official?" Icewarlord asked.

"So it's told..."

Gadget took it upon himself to explain. "Flowen was involved in the Pioneer project for three years before the launch of Pioneer 1."

"...And he never came home," Kanashimi whispered, half to herself. _All I've ever had is stories..._

Akeneiro stepped forward to help the FOmarl to her feet. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kanashimi smiled.

Allan began to speak, but considered the options and chose not to. He didn't want to provoke any unnecessary thought to burden Kanashimi's mind.

_It's cold where you are, isn't it?_

Kanashimi's hands tightened over her ears.

_Pale walls, dirty with age and watermarks... the lights as dim as even I remember them. You know, don't you? I tried to send you some comfort... but more of me went than just the intended emotions..._

"Get out of my head, Flowen..." Kanashimi whispered.

_You know what I am... Flowen is your last name, too. I don't see why you insist on calling me by a name you share with me. I may be trapped down here because of the greed of this government... and I may have never been able to know you, Kanashimi, but we have become the ultimate evolution... Pieces of what they did to me have reached your mind in your sleep, and given you my pains. I'm sorry, daughter, for all this... I want to die. I NEED to die. But this... this sickening form forces me to stay alive..._

Kanashimi said nothing, anymore, but her pain was still apparent on her face, and the salt water tears had begun to flow more quickly down her cheeks.

"We have to keep moving," Kentanna said quietly.

"Gadget," Soma turned to address him. "Make sure nothing happens to her. With Flowen invading her thoughts... if she breaks down again like this..."

"I'll guard her until I'm needed elsewhere," Gadget agreed.

Kentanna began to walk ahead of the others, but Akeneiro caught up easily.

"Um... Kentanna..."

He kept his gaze ahead but was ready to listen.

"What happens if Flowen becomes an influence?"

Kentanna didn't answer immediately, but after a moment decided on an appropriate idea. "If Flowen is close enough, we kill him. If he is not, and Kanashimi becomes a danger to us..."

Akeneiro bowed her head. "I... I understand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dripping was even louder in this room, and the floor was covered in water. Only three or four inches in the dips of the floor, and by the look of the drains along the walls, it wouldn't get any higher.

Kanashimi raised her saber. "Something doesn't feel right... It's not like the others..."

Gadget raised his gun and looked around, stepping a little farther into the room. "This place has too many traps," he lifted the gun and fired into what the others saw as blank space.

After about a half dozen shots in the silence, Gadget stopped and lowered his weapon.

"Debugged," he said.

Kanashimi smiled. "Your terminology is funny sometim--"

She stopped suddenly. She barely realized that her knees buckled before she felt the water beneath her.

_Kanashimi..._

"It's coming!" she called out.

Knuckles and Kentanna raised their weapons and faced the opposite end of the room.

Kanashimi tried again to stand but found that she couldn't. "Darn it, I can't even fight!" she yelled, digging her palm into the water-covered floor.

Soma drew his sword carefully, and nodded to Allan, who stepped back and knelt down next to Kanashimi.

"I'll guard," he whispered.

Akeneiro swallowed her fear and stood behind Gadget.

"I'm... afraid..."

"No need," Kanashimi whispered, making another futile attempt to stand. Flowen kept her still.

"Don't try to stand if you know you can't."

"Allan..."

"There it is," Gadget notified them calmly.

There was a small distortion across the room, and a sheltering purple mist, with a small glimmer in the center.

Kanashimi turned quietly to Allan and handed him the Red Saber.

"I won't be using it. I can use my magic from here..." she brought her hands to her chest and touched the pads of each finger with the matching on the opposite hand.

This monster looked much like an overgrown moth. It was a variation of pinks and blacks. With the only dangerous-looking parts on it appearing to be small antennae-like pincers atop the thin body, the creature didn't appear, overall, to be much of a threat. However, looks can be deceiving. The wings looked like they were only useful for turning, so it wasn't very fast...

Gadget was the first to fire at the creature, and then, the first to be hit. The creature's small body screamed and created a beam of energy that shot out and hit Gadget. Phased very little by this blow, Gadget continued to fire, stepping further in front of Akeneiro.

Allan sat ready at Kanashimi's side to defend her.

With a small movement of her hands, pushing them forward caused three entwined bolts of lightning to appear near a spot at the ceiling and shoot down at the creature, stunning it for a moment.

_You'll find me... eventually..._

Kanashimi's hands fell to the floor again.

"Let's go now!" Soma said over the gunfire created by the three rangers. He and Icewarlord raised their weapons and charged the creature. Kentanna and Knuckles stepped back to watch behind the group, but a group of Dolmdarl came from that direction.

"Allan!" Kentanna stopped firing and turned. "Dolmdarl!"

Both Allan and Kanashimi turned around to see the face of the lead Dolmdarl heading the group toward them.

Allan raised the Red Saber in front of him, but only managed to cut off one of the "arms".

"Allan!" Kanshimi held her hands straight out in front of her, and bowed her head, then spread her fingers so her palms faced the Dolmdarl. But nothing happened.

Kanashimi looked up. Everything was quiet. It had all stopped. Kentanna was only midway through raising his gun to assist Allan, Soma and Icewarlord were still chopping away at the Morfos. Akeneiro was trying to cast a simple spell from behind Gadget, but seemed to be having trouble. Gadget and Knuckles were firing at the other approaching Dolmdarl.

But still, nothing moved, and nothing made a sound except for Kanashimi's breathing, and her slight movements in the water.

"You have more power than you know, Kanashimi," the voice spoke aloud this time. Flowen spoke aloud.

"Power passed to you," the voice sounded almost solemn. "Look at Allan," Flowen instructed.

Kanashimi did so. Allan had begun to brace himself for the hit of the Dolmdarl's tentacle, but Kentanna was still raising his weapon. The Dolmdarl was only a half inch away from hitting Allan's neck.

Kanashimi began to stand.

_You cannot move. There is time for that later._

She looked to the others again, and they were beginning to move. The Rabarta she had called for was beginning to freeze the floor and waters around her. The Dolmdarl hit Allan.

"Ah!"

Kanashimi brought her hand to her neck and drew her finger through her own blood.

There had been a snap, and Kanashimi looked back up at Allan, but he showed no wound.

_A taste of my power, _the voice said.

With another few swings, Allan killed the Dolmdarl and resumed his place next to Kanashimi.

At this, and when the Morfos fell, Icewarlord and Soma moved to cover the open space behind the group.

"Kanashimi..."

"I'm fine, Allan," Kanashimi pressured the wound. "I took that hit for you, didn't I?"

_Another power I don't want or need... Olga still has some control here, though its human operators cease to exist._

"You had a funeral, didn't you?" Kanashimi whispered.

Allan watched as another photon bullet ran through the head of a Dolmolm, leaving an aching hole in the screaming creature.

"When I died," Kanashimi finished.

Allan looked to the ground, unsure of what to say, at first.

"Your heart hadn't beat in a day. You... were dead, Kanashimi. Did you only just realize...?"

"And that was why everyone was so surprised to see me, and Akeneiro pretended to know me, at first. But the girl can learn a person in days, so I had no suspicions..."

Allan sighed. "We didn't dig a hole. We just laid you in the field preceding Dark Falz... that is where everything is preserved, and we didn't think... I stopped coming after a year. You laid alone for more than five..."

"He started to speak to me then, you know? Right after you stopped coming. He was alive and needed to die, and I was dead and needed to kill him. I remember now, what it felt like to die..."

"Delbiter," Gadget informed them. "Last one."

"Good thing it's one of _those_... I was getting a bit bored," Knuckles grinned.

Soma almost laughed. Nodding to Icewarlord, the two split and rushed either side of the beast, while the rangers stood ahead and fired. Akeneiro didn't seem to be having much luck with her spells, aside from a few sparks forming overhead.

The photon bullets, however, only bounced off of the Delbiter's thick skin.

"What's this thing _made_ of!" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Something durable," Gadget answered.

Icewarlord managed to hit the Delbiter a few times in the same place, and both hunters broke the skin about the same moment.

"Durable to _photons_," Icewarlord noted as his Agito's blade began to sink deeper.

Soma seemed to agree, since his Yasha was doing similar damage.

The Delbiter pulled back for a hit and charge, but as soon as it's mouth was open, Gadget's 'android aim' paid off. The photon bullet penetrated the back of its throat, traveled through the misplaced brain, and hit the skin on the back side of the head.

"That was cool!" Akeneiro jumped up, not at all disappointed at having not been able to pull off any spells during the course of the fight.

Gadget nodded, and looked back at Kanashimi.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah... nothing hit me..."

Soma approached her and dropped his sword into the water. "Then what's this?" he asked, kneeling. He wiped some of the blood from her neck with his thumb.

"That... it hit Allan, but I took the wound."

"How is that possible?"

"My father... he said he can move pain..."

"Woah... creepy..." Knuckles muttered.

Allan helped Kanashimi stand and they all walked to where Knuckles stood at the door.

An ominous bright light shone from the end of the hall. This was the shaft Elly had spoken of.

"He's down there," Kanashimi whispered. "I know it..."

"If there is something down there..." Allan said calmly, "then it wouldn't be best for..."

Kanashimi turned back. "Stay with Akeneiro, Allan. I'll... be okay..."

When Icewarlord and Soma reached the transport, Gadget already stood in it, waiting.

"You're a bit impatient, aren't you?" Soma commented.

"Not really."

Kanashimi walked down the narrow hall in a decent state of peace. For once, Flowen was leaving her alone.

Kentanna and Knuckles followed about five feet behind her, and they watched Kanashimi step into the warp.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes."

The two trailing rangers stood in the warp, activating it.

"Here goes..." Knuckles muttered. "I'm going to die..." He closed his eyes tightly, waiting to hear the different sound of... wherever they were going to end up.

But he didn't.

Opening one eye, he turned around to see everyone gone except him and Kentanna.

"What the...?"

"It didn't take us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh. XDXDXD


	10. 2 13 IDOLA have the immortal feather

Read the stuff in 1.01.

Y'know... I once had a conversation with Olga Flow. I'm serious. I sat there, killing the thing, talking to it, and thinking in my head what it'd say if it talked back. You know, when it has that jumble of noises and whatever. Of course, we didn't talk long. Kana was 140 by that point and I was in Very Hard mode... XD Needless to say, he didn't last long. I still have some trouble with the Ultimate one, though, even though Kana's 160. Ah well. Such is the life of a FOmarl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.13 "IDOLA" have the immortal feather**

"Flowen! Show yourself!" Kanashimi yelled into the darkness.

They had come so far... all for this end. The lit hall had led to the shaft, with a stationary, circular lift. The shaft itself was not as bright as the hallway had been before it, but this was more than made up for by the light given off by the material of which the lift had been made.

Suddenly, the lift began to move. It shifted a little, and began to proceed down the shaft, gaining speed each second to reach a steady fall, and the lights on the side were barely distinguishable anymore.

"I will let you have yourself for this," a voice spoke softly. "I will not let you collapse while you kill me, Kanashimi."

"Flowen..."

Soma looked upward. "There!" he yelled, readying his sword.

A dark form began to fall from above. It was curled to increase speed. Shortly after passing the lift on the side, it unfurled its parts and slowed to the same speed.

It screamed in a deep, mumbling voice... it looked a bit bug-like in form, as it had pointed ends floating independant of the being's conscious, and also a blue-gray exoskeleton that covered the fleshy, red inside. The covering was decorated with yellow circles and light blue stripes, though the designs themselves also seemed to be independantly moving. There appeared to be four segments to the body itself, with joints between, and these were the head, the upper body, the midsection, and the leg segment. The leg segment, however, didn't look to be useful. It was really just one clump in a wishbone shape, and each of those ends split into other, jointed "legs", if you could call them that. They didn't look like they could be used for walking, however. The arms ended in weapons, which wasn't surprising considering the creature. The left arm was a weapon that looked a bit like a crossbow, and the right was a large sword of the same composure as the exoskeleton, but surrounded by a sharp yellow light.

"What has happened to let something like this develop...?"

Icewarlord looked over to Soma questioningly. "What do you mean? We know what happened. The scientists messed with what shouldn't have ever been touched."

"But still... that wouldn't give you... this... not from a human..."

They all looked straight ahead as the lift continued to fall, and Flowen screamed again.

"It's only a byproduct of Olga anymore..."

"The Olga Flowen..."

Kanashimi shook her head. "I can't think of it as Flowen... Maybe... Just as 'Flow'..."

Flow pulled back it's right arm as far as it could, and thrust it forward just above the floor to begin it's assault. It was easy to dodge the blade, but the yellow and purple light that flew out from in front of it was a different matter.

Gadget moved back and avoided the first straight blow but noticed a waver in it's move.

"Be careful, it can turn some-- move to the sides!"

Gadget grabbed the back of Icewarlord's collar and pulled him back out of harm's way as the light passed smoothly, an inch in front of the two.

"What the heck!" Icewarlord yelled.

Kanashimi stepped back to the rail, her red saber held only loosely. She turned to her left, to Flow, and pushed her left hand forward to release fire.

Soma, however, did not move away from the blows, and seemed to prefer the repeated hits. He was driving the blows away from the others...

Suddenly, Flow seemed to change its mind, and turned in the air slightly, bringin it back around to the other side, behind Gadget. Raising it's left arm to the lift, five lines of green orbs floated slowly from the end.

But the slow ones generally hurt.

Icewarlord ran up to the creature and leaned to hit Flow, but found that he couldn't reach. Not quite-- he'd need a longer weapon, or just a better chance.

Gadget fired around Icewarlord's head and had a few successful hits, but with the other standing right in the way it was hard to not hit him.

Kanashimi's angle was a bit more successful, and she threw in one final Foie to Flow when it screamed louder than it ever had, and spun to the edge behind her.

It held out it's left arm, much like it had to fire the green orbs, but on either side of the "crossbow" the bow itself stretched out, and a light that was almost solid stretched across the field , throwing Kanashimi to the edge of the beam and pulling Gadget along the rim of the lift. Icewarlord was thrown much like Kanashimi, but on the other end, and Soma had dodged by running near the center of where the turn had been, being faster than the beam.

"That wasn't very nice!" Icewarlord charged again, this time accompanied by Soma, and Flow was just within reach of the blades.

It moaned a little with each hit, but not so much as it had when it screamed in pain as it flew away from the two hunters.

Flow curled for a moment, and fell a bit beneath the lift, swiping its tail over the rim, forcing the group into the center as Kanashimi looked down through the lift to Flow.

It moved to the center, and drew back it's right arm, thrusting the sword and it's accompanying light upward into the middle of the group.

"How are we supposed to hit him down there?" Icewarlord asked without thinking.

"We wait, Icewar, like we do with all of them... They can't keep up the same thing for long..." Kanashimi said softly.

"Kanashimi... is...?"

"No time for talk, we have a battle to win!" Gadget interrupted Soma, turning their attention to a Flow who had moved himself above the lift. Again, it pulled back the sword-arm and thrust it into the lift with curved strokes. Gadget fired upward at the creature's head, as did Kanashimi.

Then Flow was at the side again, in hitting range, apparently, as Icewarlord and Soma charged it again, throwing all their strength into each hit with their swords.

Flow screamed louder than it ever had, and began to waver in the air. It gained distance above the lift, and then all air resistance was gone from beneath and it fell like a stone to the bottom.

"That wasn't too bad..." Icewarlord commented.

"Um... Icewar..." Kanashimi tapped him on the shoulder and let him look to the side of the lift. "It's not quite finished."

He was still confused.

"Doesn't it bother you that we've not slowed down?"

Icewarlord stood silent for a moment. "Oh."

The lift fell beyond the walls into free air, and had a short delay in the fall... or maybe that was just their minds stalling as everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, my. "We're falling, we're faaallliiinggg!" Try thinking that with the voice of the wicked witch in The Wizard of Oz when she's melting. XD


End file.
